


don't hold back now

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Louis, Bottom Louis, Breeding kink if you squint, Cock Slut Louis, Cocky Harry, Degradation (if you squint), Demon Harry, Excessive Amount of Dirty Talking, Feminine Louis, Harry calls Louis petnames, Harry keeps calling Louis innocent but he really isn't, Loss of Virginity, Louis' kinda spoiled and he calls his prostate a g-spot, M/M, Prostate Milking, Top Harry, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Louis, damn i should just paste the whole fic here, i guess? is that what it's called? i have no idea but louis' prostate gets a nice massage, just a little, soft louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Louuu,” Perrie whined at him, holding a pair of lace undies. “look, these might help you get Harry to finally pop your cherry.” she wiggled her eyebrows teasingly, waving the undergarments in Louis' face, causing him to flush both from the attention they were getting for saying that so loud in this quiet store and the thought of Harry taking him like that.“However,” Niall butted in, gesturing to a mannequin near them clad in a slightly different type of underwear and then gave Louis a once over. “since Harry seems to like his innocence and purity and finds it endearing— which I think is just another word for makes my dick stand up because let's be honest, Harry's probably one of those guys.”“I agree. Niall hit the mark on that one.” Lauren spoke up.“See!”-Harry gives Louis everything he asks for except for the one thing he wants the most. If only Louis knew who Harry truly was.or the demon harry au i wrote on a whim
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 351





	don't hold back now

**Author's Note:**

> so i suck arse at doing descriptions. terrible grammar, possible spelling errors and dumb shit. please be warned before you read <3
> 
> this got so unneccessarily long, pls bare with me. i might change the title bcs i thought of it as i typed here so,,,

_“I find your innocence incredibly endearing.”_

Louis' skin prickled and itched at the voice that echoed in his head? Why did he have to think about this now? Feeling a wave of frustration bubble up inside him, he willed himself to push it away and released it with a sigh. _Be rational, Louis, he could have some serious reasons for it, he told himself._

He thought of Harry and how they've been together for ten months already. Ten agonizing months of a relationship that could be mistaken for nothing more than a platonic friendship. Almost a year of living together with somebody who couldn't bring himself to touch him, even just for a little bit. Be rational, try to understand.

_“Your purity fascinates me.”_

He couldn't count how many times he's heard the same excuse come out of Harry's mouth. Though it was a different phrase everytime, they still held the same meaning. Almost as if he'd been compiling the synonyms for innocent that he got from the thesaurus. But if Louis had to face it, Harry didn't need any thesaurus.

 _“So preciously innocent.”_ was all he said after Louis had finally gathered up the courage and asked him why he didn't want to get past the stage of simply holding hands or cuddling, kissing Louis anywhere but his lips- and maybe some other places- but anyway, he simply gave Louis a stupidly attractive grin, knowing Louis could never go against his dimples and he'd get away from literally anything with them, especially when Louis finally addressed the massive elephant in the room. Louis tried and tried again, but ended up with same answers all the time, accompanied with that same feeling of confused frustration that he wanted to scream.

_Just a little bit. Why can't you touch me even just a little bit?_

“What's wrong?”

He hadn't realized he'd been fidgeting aggressively and giving the innocent television icy death glares until Harry whispered under his breathe while they're cuddled close to each other, his back against Harry's chest. He sighed, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and closed his eyes.

“The movie's setting me on edge, so thrilling.”

“Lou, we're watching _Clueless._ ”

Louis opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it and scrunched his nose, instead proceeded to actually put his attention to the movie and watched Cher as she roamed around the city by herself trying to settle her personal dilemma by buying herself the stuff she fancied. Louis thought he should try that sometimes, retail therapy. He heard Harry let out a tiny laugh before he squeezed Louis close.

“You're so dramatic, like my own personal Cher Horowitz.” he mumbled against Louis' nape, sniffing at the soft skin making the boy roll his eyes and squirm before slapping him on the knee.

“Stop that.” he whined and moved his head around. Louis used to find the gesture cute and loved everytime Harry would do it but as time went on, Louis thought about a lot of things and had a few realizations that had him awake every night and Harry doing things like this didn't help his confusion over their situation. He can't just keep doing that and then proceed to ignore Louis' painfully undeniable, obvious desire to be touched and loved in _that_ way. Louis wouldn't allow it, no.

At first, Louis simply liked to think that Harry wasn't comfortable enough with him yet when he bashfully asked for a proper kiss for the first time and the man man only gave him a small smile then shook his head. The sting of disappointment in his chest and the hollowness he felt in his stomach was an inevitable reaction, still, Louis tried to understand and returned the smile before snuggling closer to his lover. He couldn't stop the hurt after he stayed up at that night, thinking about how ready he was to just give his all to this man. Louis thought he might be too naive, and needed to learn a thing or two.

There was a time when Louis thought that Harry might not be able to get it up and was too insecure and scared to tell him about it, not that Louis would hate him for it. But that was instantly proven wrong after one _incident_.

When they were cuddled asleep together one morning, Louis woke up and felt _something_ poking his backside making him flush hot. He went to shake Harry awake, which he did, but there was something off when instead of moving away like Louis expected him to, he rolled on top of him and started rubbing himself up against Louis— Harry was so hard, and Louis was getting there too, especially when Harry started cursing in his ear and told him how good he smelled. It had felt so _good_ that he started sobbing and told Harry to stop.

And as if a switch had flipped inside him, Harry's eyes grew wide and a string of apologies fell from his lips. Louis tried to assure him by telling him that it was alright and he was just overwhelmed but Harry still looked so guilty that it almost broke Louis. Harry disappeared on him after that, unable to be contacted for a whole day and Louis thought he lost him forever until he came back very late that night with a bunch of flowers, chocolates and apology letters for Louis.

And then it was as if it had never even happened. Completely forgotten. Louis never forgot though.

Just a few months after they got together, when Louis first wondered why Harry didn't want them to do stuff _at all_ _—_ he was introduced to Harry's family. They were pretty eccentric, to say the least— and weird if Louis was to be frank. They had claimed they weren't very fond at the idea of Harry dating a man but they also weren't going to simply throw their son out and to quote them _"despite the sin he had decided to commit"_ , to which Harry responded with _I appreciate it_ in which something told Louis there was a hint of sarcasm and mockery in there, but he could've been just imagining things since from how he knew Harry, he was a very proper, well-mannered and even _holy_ man that Louis sometimes couldn't help but think he was the innocent one in this relationship- and pure, of course, or so Louis assumes. Harry has never been open to talk about these stuff.

He soon also discovered his family was extremely religious, if the paintings and the ornaments all around the house didn't make it any less obvious. He vaguely remembers getting handed a rosary just right after dinner and was told to gather in the living room. He watched his boyfriend's reaction for probably the whole day and it only changed when he was talking to Louis and that one response he said from dinner, other than that he remained completely neutral. Though Harry was apparently their only child, he still had a cousin over, and it was like a breathe of fresh air, seeing as he was more laid-back and outgoing and even more, he was apparently an atheist. Strange little family. The whole time, Louis nodded to himself deep inside thinking maybe Harry's beliefs were strongly influenced by his parents.

After that, the whole _no-touching-_ _naughtily_ thing kind of made sense— a little. Until it didn't.

Harry might not be aware of it but there were a few instances where Louis would wake up at the dead of the night to a cold bed, Harry's absence a forboding presence in itself. Louis remembered spiralling into panic the first time it happened after he found out Harry wasn't in the kitchen or the toilet and was actually _gone_ , he cried until he passed out asleep and then woke up in Harry's arms making him wonder if it was actually just a dream. But it had happened far too many times to be one, though. His first realization dawned on him, Harry was definitely hiding something from him.

Sometimes Louis couldn't help but think that maybe what Harry meant by saying he's precious and innocent was that he was oblivious.

For the first time, Louis had expressed his concerns to his friend Niall, told him about Harry's strange disappearances and vague replies everytime he asked. Very honestly, exactly as Louis remembered, he replied with, _“Sounds creepy as hell. If he gets weird and you need to get away, call me first.”_ which is a sentiment Louis appreciates, really, but also, seriously? That didn't help at all. Niall had always been known to make jokes at the wrong timing, and the amount of times they'd gotten in trouble for it when they were younger was enough proof. His expression fell when Louis started tearing up in front of him and rushed to apologize saying he didn't mean it like that and he was sure Harry was a great guy. But he meant it when he said Louis could always run to him if something ever went wrong. Niall was never very good at giving advices, but he means well.

It might be quite unhealthy but Louis could never bring himself to let Harry go, just thinking about it made him sick, so he didn't. He just found it quite unfair. _Especially when he looks like this,_ Louis thought as he looked up at Harry invested at the movie, the light reflecting on his eyes, catching on his lashes and casting shadows on his face, emphasizing the sharp curve of his jawline. He sighed almost dreamily, absent-mindedly reaching up to touch Harry's jaw. _Really unfair._

Harry raised a questioning brow down at him. “Hmm?” he hummed low, the vibration making the hairs on Louis' neck stand up. Jesus, he was so deprived and needy and he would really like to suck Harry's cock right now. Louis' toes curled and hands clenched at the thoughts that intruded his mind, he guessed Harry was wrong and he wasn't as innocent as he thought. He sat up and straddled Harry's hips, the man's hands instinctly going to grip his waist. Louis insides turned to mush. _So unfair_ , _what did I do to deserve this torture?_

With the intention of being cheeky by stealing a kiss, he leaned closer to Harry's face and tried to quickly place his lips on his. Supposedly, it was going to be a tiny, quick and playful smack, Louis was going to back up shyly and they'd grin at each other's faces, laughing at why they haven't decided to kiss sooner when it felt _that_ good.

Instead, all he got was harsh grips on either of his shoulders as Harry pulled him back with an almost terrifying speed and strength before he could even do what he planned to do, he looked at Harry's face, found that he was wearing an unreadable expression, green eyes staring back at him blankly. Louis brows shot up, realizing what he had just tried to do— he looked back at all the things he'd thought about prior to that and he felt horrible. His face burned in embarrassment, unshed tears starting coat his eyes and it stung. Harry's face softened when Louis' bottom lip quivered.

“I-i'm sorry...” quickly, the boy got up and off the couch, and shuffled to their bedroom, shutting and locking it close once he was inside. He wiped away the _stupid, stupid,_ tears that wouldn't stop falling from his face. Louis jumped on the bed and burried his face in the pillow. He was _so_ embarrassed.

Reaching for his phone, he thought he'd call Niall before his eyes caught Perrie's name in the list and thought he'd give her a call instead. She answered after the third ring, greeting with a neutrall, “Hello?” he was silent for a while, trying to compose himself because he didn't want to cry on the phone to Perrie like a baby.

“Lou?” her voice was soft and warm so Louis decided, fuck that, and started sobbing and sniffling to his hand. “what's wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Harry hates me,” he whimpered. “he doesn't love me, pez.” his heart crumbled and fell to his stomach after saying the words out loud.

“Babe, what happened, did you two break up? Do you need—”

“No!” he flinched at his own voice before lowering it. “No... I- we didn't break up.” he didn't even want to think about them breaking up. He would break.

“Then what's up, Lou?” bless Perrie for having such astounding patience for him, honestly.

“I.. I kissed him,” he squeezed his eyes shut. “tried to— and he pushed me away, and— and he looked at me like _that—_ I can't explain it but I felt horrible,” whimpering, he curled up to himself, all the months of frustration and insecurities just suddenly pouring out of him. “I think he hates me, Pez. I think he thinks I'm gross that's why he won't touch me that way.” he sniffled. He really soaked the pillow but there were many things he's more concerned about than a wet pillow.

“Oh, Louis,” her tone was patronising and Louis should be annoyed, but he couldn't bring himself to especially when he was the one who came crying to her. “I hate to say this but, maybe you should confront him about it? Everything, I mean. Sure, there's definitely something up with him but we don't know for sure if he hates you— scratch that, I know he doesn't hate you.”

“You really think so?” Louis asked, insecure.

“I just said I know, silly,” Louis heard a slight thudding on Perrie's side and she made surprised noise. “Why don't you try and talk to him about it in the morning? And I know you've already attempted to a lot of times but just... try and corner him?”

Louis gave it a brief thought before sighing. “Yeah, I will. I'll try.”

Perrie hummed on the other line before uttering a small curse word that Louis knows wasn't directed to anyone. “that's good, babe. Listen, I'd really love to talk more about this but my house is a mess right now. Oh! Maybe you can come over tomorrow just after I finished this essay? Around noon is good.”

Louis suddenly felt bad about crying to her about his lovelife when she had her own problems and responsibilities that definitely mattered more than his own love problems. Maybe he should've called Niall instead. He bit his lip tentatively.

“Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother?”

“No, no, not at all. Besides, I could really use some actual human interaction after a couple of hellish days facing only my laptop and some papers, isolating myself to finish this before the deadline.” Perrie assured.

Louis gave her a weak laugh. “yeah, I'll be there to give you your much needed human interaction.”

“You better,” Perrie returned his laugh much louder. “don't cry, Lou. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?”

He smiled. “See ya tomorrow, pez. Bye.”

Perrie muttered back a single _bye_ and made some kissy noises to him before hanging up. He exhaled heavily, rolling on the bed and stretched his limbs out, letting his hand hang from the bed and listened to how the ringing of white noise from the dead silence get drowned out by his own thoughts.

The next day, Louis woke up to the sound of kitchenware clanging against each other followed by the smell of breakfast being cooked. He didn't know he'd fallen asleep, he was sprawled on the bed, sheets tangled with his limbs and his phone was on the floor. Groaning, he stretched his back until he heard an audible pop before rolling back to reach his phone. Checking the time, it was almost noon and Louis wondered how he's managed to sleep that long. And Harry, that would mean Harry also just woke up. He probably went to wherever he always goes to everytime he disappeared. Louis thought bitterly.

Louis decided he'd take a shower in the one in the bedroom— he'd already showered with Harry last night but he thought he'd do it again because he wanted to clear his head, and because he wasn't quite ready to face the man yet. He took his sweet little time scrubbing himself and taking so long to wash the shampoo out, until his fingers started pruning and decided that was quite enough of it. Then he also took time finding his outfit for the day before finally putting on some casual hoodie and leggings. Oh, and by the way, the hoodie had Harry's surname embroidered on it because it _was_ Harry's and he'd found the guy liked putting his surname onto stuff— until Louis started wearing some of them. He wasn't sure who he was trying to taunt, Harry or himself.

“G'morning, baby.” Harry mumbled out after Louis finally stepped out of the bedroom. He tried not to melt in a puddle of goo at the petname, thinking of sad things and things that made him angry.

“Mornin'” he returned the greeting a little bit dryly, sitting on the stool opposite to him. He exhaled discreetly after realizing he basically had his shoulders on level with his head from how tense he was. _Don't blow up, don't blow up, you just need to ask him calmly._ “you didn't cuddle with me to sleep last night.”

Harry turned the faucet off, wiping his hands dry with a cloth and faced him. “I thought you wanted to be alone after that happened.”

 _Don't blow up, don't blow up._ Louis' lips flattened to a thin line. “I did, of course. But that doesn't mean you couldn't, like, reassure me or something.” _what?_ He was just confusing himself and Harry.

“I didn't know... I'm sorry—”

_Don't blow up, don't blow up._

“Why do you hate me, Harry?”

_Here we go._

“I don't—”

“Like, I know I almost forced you do something you really didn't want to do—”

“You didn't force me into anything, Lou, you could never—”

“And I get that you don't want to do anything aside from holding hands and cuddling— but do you really have to act so disgusted with me that you didn't even _cuddle_ me last night?” Louis' aware that he was probably sounding so petty for blowing up about not getting a cuddle but he couldn't even bring himself to care. He was fed up.

“I am not _disgusted_ with you, Louis—”

“Are you cheating on me, then?” it left a bitter taste on his tongue but it needed to be asked, Louis disregarded the possibility for so long just because he trusted Harry so much, despite the man barely giving any reason to do so. “did you find someone better? It's okay, you can tell me.”

“Of course, not! What the fuck, Louis, seriously?” Harry cursed, and he never cursed. That would mean he was mad, and Louis' also mad about that. Because, how dare he?

“You can't even bring yourself to _kiss_ me! So forgive me for being mad about not getting cuddled by you because I am frustrated and deprived!” he screamed, and he hates it, he hates screaming but it felt good to finally tell Harry how he actually felt for the past months. Harry made his way over to his direction fast and grabbed his elbows firmly but gently before pulling Louis' head to his chest as he tries to calm the boy down.

“Louis, baby, honey, darling— I am not disgusted with you, I don't hate you, please, I love you so much but you need to understand that... That I can't. I just can't, angel.” Harry sounded so torn and Louis didn't understand why. How did he have the audacity to sound torn up about this? He never did understand. He pulled away stubbornly from Harry's stupidly strong chest and beat at it uselessly with his tiny fists, glaring at him.

“I don't understand, Harry, and I never will if you don't explain it to me. You're hiding something and I hate that I know you are. I die a little bit more inside everytime I wake up at night and I don't know where you are because you're not beside me. Just tell me what it is! I'll try to understand.” he felt a something lodged up his throat. “or just say that you don't want me anymore and I'll leave.” his voice broke at the last word, not wanting to think about that possibility. Eyes growing frantic and wide, Harry shook his head, Louis could've sworn he saw his eyes flash to black for a milisecond but Louis' head was hazy enough that it was probably a trick of his mind.

“No, no, no. You will not leave me, you are never leaving me.” Harry's grip on his arms tightened and Louis didn't understand but felt a sudden wave terror rush wash over him and then struggled against his hold.

“Harry, let go, you're hurting me.” he whimpered, beating at Harry's chest again, struggling. Harry let him go so suddenly that he almost fell back.

“I'm sorry, baby, please I didn't mean it. I love you.” Harry gasped out, desperate. Louis shook his head and backed away, like a skittish animal, he looked away from the wounded look on Harry's face.

“I can leave and I will.” he managed to choke out then sprinting out of their apartment, but not before grabbing the car keys and then slamming the door on the way out while looking over his shoulder as if he'd find Harry racing to follow him outside and try to stop him. But he didn't. So, Louis proceeded to get inside of the car, driving away to where his instincts would take him.

—

He found himself sitting in Perrie's living room in her quaint little apartment, sipping on hot cocoa as he told Perrie about what happened. He felt much calmer in her presence.

“I told you, Lou, he's really creepy.” oh, and did he mention Niall was here?

Louis whined, shaking his head. “he's not creepy, Niall. He's just... strange.”

“And you're just blind.”

“But maybe Niall's right, Louis, there's just something off about that guy.” Perrie followed, her tone tentative. Louis glared at them. He knows they were supposed to be supporting him, but that doesn't mean they could badmouth his boyfriend in front of him.

“I love him.” insecure, he mumbled. Was he wrong for that?

“From the looks of it, yeah, he does sound like he's got some issues.“ Lauren, added, who by the way, Louis found out Perrie also invited over and arrived just right after Louis. He turned to shoot a glare at her and she raised her hands up, shaking her head. “but. He could be just scared to tell you what they are, maybe if he feels comfortable enough, he'll tell you.”

“It's been almost a year.” Louis muttered under his breathe.

“Yes, but you have to _try_ and be patient, Louis— and if he still doesn't budge then maybe you should take it upon yourself to give him a mighty kick in the you-know-where.” he wanted to scoff, but he didn't want to sound like a dick, since everyone's been really patient with him and was kind enough to give him advise he probably should take, if he's being honest, maybe that's why everyone's telling him the same thing, even himself at the back of his mind. He giggled at the imagery of him kicking Harry in the balls. That's funny.

They went quiet for a while, all of them just listening to their own minds run, basking in the calm silence.

Until Perrie broke it by making a loud clapping sound after she clasped her hands together. “Yes!”

“What?”

“Let's go shopping!”

“What?”

“Come on! I've been holed up enough in this place for far too long that I'm just dying to get out of here and go somewhere else.” she whined.

“Perrie, your blonde is showing.”

She glowered at Louis playfully. “Oh, please, Lou, you may be a very pretty brunette but we all know you're a blondie, deep inside.”

“I'm Cher Horowitz,” Louis agreed, recalling Harry's words from last night. “I'm baby.”

“I agree,” Niall piped in, standing up from his seat and then dropping back down besides Louis and squeezed him in a hug. “I can't wait to buy baby Loulou here pretty panties.” Louis blushed as Niall cooed while petting his hair. He didn't really know how his friends found out about that little quirk of his but friends have their ways, he guesses.

Perrie gasped, eyes twinkling mischievously. “oh my god, yes! Thank you, Niall for giving me ideas.”

—

About an hour or two later, Louis was already getting dragged from store to store by Perrie and Niall with Lauren following closely behind them. He stood there awkwardly like a tree in the middle of a mall as they chose fancy little undergarments for him and treated him like their own personal barbie doll, dressed him up in cute clothes and made excited noises after they were satisfied with how he looked.

“ _Louuu_ ,” Perrie whined at him, holding a pair of lace undies. “look, these might help you get Harry to finally pop your cherry.” she wiggled her eyebrows teasingly, waving the undergarments in Louis' face, causing him to flush both from the attention they were getting for saying that so loud in this quiet store and the thought of Harry taking him like that.

“However,” Niall butted in, gesturing to a mannequin near them clad in a slightly different type of underwear and then gave Louis a once over. “since Harry seems to like his _innocence_ and _purity_ and finds it endearing— which I think is just another word for makes my dick stand up because let's be honest, Harry's probably one of _those_ guys.”

“I agree. Niall hit the mark on that one.” Lauren spoke up.

“See!”

“Wait what do you mean, _those_ guys, I'm lost.” Perrie asked in confusion.

“What I meant is that he probably likes the idea that Louis hasn't had any dick before him, and that turns him on.” Niall explained, waving a hand nonchalantly to which Perrie mouthed a silent _oh_ , eyes widening in realization. They were talking as if Louis himself wasn't standing there right in front of them, face burning up in mortification that he's scared he'd actually start combusting right then and there.

“Louis is right here.” Louis chimed in incredulously. Then his eyes caught on the mannequin gestured to earlier and on a closer look, it was a two piece, silky baby pink underwear where the panties had a couple of lace ruffles all around it then a cute bow at the back, the top was plain sleeveless one that had thin straps.

“I know you want it, Lou,” Niall teased— and he did, he really did, he found them really cute and they looked comfortable enough. He nibbled on his lower lip, before nodding shyly, causing his companions to erupt into excited whooping.

He let them drag him over to wherever they want for another long time. They got Louis a little trim in the salon and decided they'd get a mani-pedi too, overall it was quite exhausting but he had heaps of fun and that made it everything even better. Everything that happened after that turned into a blurry whirlwind of a series of events.

And then before he knew it, he was standing right outside the entrance of a nice little nightclub named _Night Angel_ its luminescent neon pink and blue sign staring right back at him big and bright, as if challenging him to scoff at the name. “I don't remember ever agreeing to this.” he said more to himself than anybody in particular but Perrie responded, anyway.

“Well, it _was_ a sudden decision— but this is just once in a while so...” she trailed, then grabbed ahold of Louis' arms and dragged him inside, not before greeting the bouncer who seemed friendly and familiar enough with the blonde and Lauren to let them in without a question. Too much dragging and gripping has happened to Louis today, and he would like to take a break from being manhandled, please.

Once they were finally inside, Louis slumped down to one of the empty stools in the bar, watching Perrie and Niall walk over to a table with five other people whom Louis wasn't familiar with. So there was a reason why they made the sudden decision to go clubbing. Louis huffed, leaning against the counter with his face in his hand.

“You can go home if you want to, you know? They wouldn't mind. I can drive you.” Lauren's voice sounded from beside him, nodding as the bartender handed her a glass of a clear blue drink Louis wasn't familiar with.

“Nah, it's okay. I don't think I'm ready to face Harry again yet, anyway.” he paused. “what's that?” he asked pertaining to the drink in Lauren's hand.

Lauren shrugged then smiled at his question. “something really alcoholic, you don't want to know.”

Louis thought that sounded good. “can I have some?”

“Well,” she raised a brow. “I suppose you can. Just one, though.” then she signaled the bartender for another one of her drink, winking at him.

The guy handed Louis his drink after it was done mixing. Louis took it, sniffing at the drink reluctantly, discovering it just smelled like alcohol and the lemon slice that came with it. Lauren nodded at him after he looked at her as if asking for permission. Slowly, he took a little sip and his face scrunched up as the liquid burned his throat and the bitter flavour sticked on the roof of his mouth.

Lauren laughed. “Have you never drank before?”

“I've had some wine, but other than that, nope.” he giggled and shook his head no.

“Christ, you really are a virgin.” Louis' face burned red at that, thinking how she reminded him so much of Harry at that split moment. He paused, pressing his lips together. He already misses Harry so much.

“Shut it.”

—

Half an hour later, Louis has already consumed a lot of that drink after he finds he quite likes the sweet aftertaste after all the burning and bitterness in his throat. Lauren was half worried, half amused as she forcefully tried to pull Louis away from the bar and failing. Mostly annoyed, though, she decided.

“Louis, come on now, that's quite enough.” she plucks the glass out of his hand before he could too it back to his mouth and get even more wasted.

Louis whined out a petulant _no_ before stomping his feet like a stubborn child. “I want 'Arry, where's him.”

“Listen, child, you won't find Harry if you don't quit being a brat. Now...” her voice trailed as her eyes caught a very familiar face, her posture turning rigid as the guy caught her gaze for a split second before disappearing into the crowd. Her jaw clenched. _What the fuck was he doing here?_

Firmly, she steadied Louis unto the chair. “I've changed my mind. You stay here and don't go anywhere, I will be right back. Stop drinking.” her tone had taken on a slight edge to it, compelling Louis to nod and obey. And then she was gone.

Louis once again faced the bartending guy and grinned at him, an obvious attempt to order another drink. The guy shook his head at him disbelievingly at his cheekiness but handed him another one, anyway. He should be glad he's earning money for this. Louis chugged the drink down almost immediately and then batted his lashes at Mr. Bartender to get another one. He spun the rotating stool around, getting himself even more dizzy as he waited for his drink.

“You should listen to Lauren, she can be really scary when she wants to be.”

Louis startled at the unfamiliar voice behind his ears and bristling when it gave a loud laugh then slid in front of him. There really were some people that sounded like literal nails on chalkboard when they talked, Louis thought that was a myth. The fact that he was wearing all black and has quite long bright ginger hair were the only ones Louis' alcohol muddled brain can process. He's never seen this guy before but he guesses him and Lauren are acquaintances.

“She isn't here so she wouldn't know,” he slurred and made a hushing sound. “keep this a secret between us.” he giggled then took a sip of his newly refilled drink, making an exaggerated moaning after.

The guy stepped closer, caging Louis between him and the counter. “then you aren't being a very good boy.”

Louis pouted sadly at that, shoulders sagging. He's been bad, maybe that's why Harry was mad at him— was Harry mad at him? He doesn't know, but he probably is. Louis left, after all. He wanted to cry, he missed Harry so much he just wanted to go home but he wasn't sure if Harry wants to see him right now. He noticed how Mr. Creep's hair was also tied back in a bun and it reminded him of Harry when they first met and he had long hair. This guy wasn't cute though, at least, he wasn't Louis' type. His type was Harry. He let out a pitiful noise unintentionally, _I miss Harry, I won't ask for kisses anymore_ , his lips quivered.

“Holy mother of _Lucifer_ , you smell so good,” he was bought back to reality when he heard Mr. Red-head groan very uncomfortably near his ear before pressing his nose onto the junction of Louis' neck, sniffing at him. “such purity, so easy to corrupt. Very angelic,” there was a pause, then he chuckled as if he had an inside joke with himself. “oh _heavens_ , you're an angel.”

Louis face scrunched up at that and pushed at his chest, willing him to back away then smacked his chest when he did. Louis squinted at him. “hey stop it! I have a boyfriend and I love him very much and his name is Harry,” he scolded trying his best to look as angry as he could, poking Mr. Creep in the chest. “and he's the only one who can call me that. And it's not creepy.” Louis' brows furrowed in confusion, was he making any sense at all?

“Oh, you do?” Red-head Creep chuckled low. “he probably should've fucked you already— or maybe he doesn't love you enough for that?” and he probably shouldn't have taunted Louis like that. Pissed off and annoyed, Louis poured the whole glass of alcoholic drink on the man's face and cut off what he was about to say next. Louis doesn't want to hear it.

“My point still stands, _angel_ ,” he glowered at Louis, taking both of his wrists in a harsh grasp before gripping his jaw and forcing his mouth open. “he should've claimed you before an unfortunate incident like could happen.”

Louis should've listened to his mother when she told him about Stranger Danger. Dark red eyes glinting under the lowlights and a pair of unfamiliar lips nearing his own were what he saw before he felt physically drained of life and his vision faded to black, slumping down a stranger's arms.

—

The first time he woke up was due to a loud crashing noise, and he was convinced he was most likely dreaming since he saw Lauren rushing over Mr. Creep at a scary speed and then lifted him up from the floor using both of her hands like a kitten before throwing him across the room in a scary amount of strength with him effectively slamming against a wall then falling down along with a couple of paintings and then breaking the vases on the table, making yet again, another obnoxiously loud crashing. Was Lauren being his knight in shining leather?

He was definitely in a weird dream.

—

The second time was when he felt gentle fingers run across his hair back and forth, Lauren's familiar voice was the one indication that told him it was her doing that.

“ _He's_ coming and he isn't happy.” were the words she said in a scolding tone as if she was talking to a child who did something bad. He couldn't see who she was talking to but he guessed it was the red-headed guy earlier when he heard him scoff and respond.

“He never is.” 

“Watch your tone, child. I'm not happy with you either and if you don't want double of what I did earlier you will keep your mouth shut.”

There were a couple more exchange of words but they were already muddled and Louis couldn't decipher them anymore before he passed out again.

—

By the time Louis actually woke up, he found out he was alone in an unfamiliar room, laying on a massive bed. It was spacey with the ceiling all the way up above, he grimaced when he saw all the paintings that fell over and the broken ornaments on the floor, everything was so out of order if not completely destroyed. They looked expensive too, Louis noted.

Sitting up, his bones creaked and popped as if he was asleep for a hundred years in the same position. While raising his arms to stretch, he and bristled at the weight it came with them, he discovered he was tied up in silver cuffs with chains long enough for him to get off the bed and stand but not leave the room so he couldn't run away. A strong breeze that came in from the slightly opened window pane was what made him realize he was only in his undergarments and the hoodie he wore before he left the apartment with a pair of pink, strawberry printed socks that he doesn't remember ever wearing. Panic begun to rise up to his throat. _What the fuck is happening?_

“No,” he choked out. “no, no, no.” for a moment he forgot about the chains that binded him and attempted to run for the door and then fell over when the chains came up short, releasing a pained cry when it made a strange glow and burned his skin, it continued to do so when he kept struggling against them, effectively bruising his ankles and wrists and probably marking them with nasty burns too. He gave up on struggling and slumped down the floor then curled up to himself, sobbing into his palms.

_“Yes, I already told you he's in there.”_

Louis gasped when he heard voices coming from outside the room along with heavy footsteps from heeled boots against wood flooring coming nearer to where he was. He panicked, torn between crying for help or playing dead, then he stilled like a statue when he heard a strikingly familiar voice.

“He better be, you little shit.”

It couldn't be...

The first person to step in was actually the red-head guy from earlier, but with a few bruises on his face and a large black-eye— and is he dragging his left foot to walk? Nevertheless, that didn't stop him from grinning wide when he found Louis curled up at the foot of the bed. He felt a spike of irritation. Great, he was even more annoying.

“Ah, angel! You're awake, I see. Would you like some coffee, tea, or perhaps...” Louis blinked and he was suddenly in front of him, wisps of black smoke around him, definitely too near to be comfortable. “a little taste of me?” he purred. Louis glared at him before lifting a foot in an attempt to kick him in the chest but before he could do that, red-headed creep was lifted off of his personal space like a kitten and then dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

“Personally, _I_ would like you to cut the shit and shut your mouth, Asmodeus. Heavens above, look at what you did to my room.” Louis' head turned to the source of the voice so fast, he almost got whiplash.

“But it was Lauren's fault!”

“That's crazy, I don't remember asking for your personal input.”

“Are you serious? This is abuse in the workplace!” this red-headed dude was apparently much more of a drama queen than Louis. He knew he's not that annoying.

“Please, I'm politely asking you to shut the fuck up.”

Louis' eyes widened to the size of plates when he saw Harry, or who looked and sounded to be Harry standing there in all his tall glory wearing a dark three-piece suit, hair tussled messily on top of his head, a few strands falling down his face. This... Harry looked dark and felt dark, his energy was all over the place, chaotic and could never be tamed— he wasn't even sure this was actually Harry, he could've been like, his evil twin that the real Harry neglected to tell him about— though nevertheless, Harry met his eyes and Louis still managed to feel safe around him, his shoulders sagging down in a relieved manner as his bottom lip quivered when he whimpered, and he raised his arms up and made grabby hands at him. In which Harry obliged to, of course, stepping closer to the boy and crouched down in front of him making Louis instantly latched onto him like a koala and bury his face in his neck.

Yes, he was spoiled like that.

“What's happening, Harry? Where are we?”

There was a loud cackle that could only come from red— _Asmodeus_ , followed by a smacking sound after Lauren hit him upside the head who was standing quietly like a shadow behind Harry. Still, Asmodeus snickered. “heavens, he doesn't know. Clueless little angel.” Louis might have been imagining it bit he could swear there was a glint in his eyes everytime he said the word angel.

“Didn't I just tell you to shut your mouth, Asmodeus?” Harry said, scarily calm then faced Louis again. “sorry for that, angel. To give you a proper crash course, that idiot over there— he's called Asmodeus, use that to your advantage— decided it would be a great idea to snatch humans off the street for their souls like it's the fucking Dark Ages but found you instead. Now, he's totally _clueless_ as to who you were— you're mine, by the way— and thought he'd snatch you away instead. And in order for him to do that, he extracted your soul from your body so he could take you to hell, literally, and now you're here, in my room— in Hell.” as Louis' brain was trying to decipher whether that was a Clueless reference or Harry was trying to taunt Asmodeus for his words, his brain completely glitched and stopped at all the information being fed to him that all he said was.

“What?”

Harry sighed and nodded sympathetically. “I know, baby.”

It probably wasn't the time but Louis couldn't help but turn to goo and get his insides all mushy when Harry refers to him with the petname. He was supposed to be terrified right now, screaming his head off and trying to jump off the window but he couldn't bring himself to especially when Harry's right beside him, looking like he could rip somebody apart without even trying. _Is this even Harry?_ there was a voice at the back of Louis' mind that doubted. But the little circling gesture he did on Louis' skin was far too familiar that it shattered every doubt in his mind.

He pouted up at Harry, lifting his wrists up to indicate he wants the cuffs off and gave him the best puppy eyes he could do. Harry smirked then simply ran his fingers over the binds and they disappeared almost instantly. Louis cuddles up to him, rubbing his cheek on the fabric of his suit.

“It burns,” he rubbed his wrist and Harry took them in his hands, muttering an almost inaudible ‘ _oh, baby’_ before giving them gentle kisses. “what were they?”

“They're binds made back in the 15th century with the sole purpose of restraining archangels or anyone with Archangel blood running through their veins. When they struggle, it burns their skin,” he runs a finger onto the delicate skin of Louis' wrists. “and while Asmodeus can make them appear on a whim, I can make them disappear by sheer will.”

While Louis wanted to be amazed at the last fact, his ears caught onto the first one and he perks up about to ask a question everyone in the room knows the answer to, or a sentence that they know the response to. “so, does that... What does that—”

“Is this some sort of weird foreplay? Oh wait, you guys haven't even screwed—” he got cut off when Louis throws a broken piece from a vase lying around everywhere at his head for cutting his question off. An eye for an eye. “ow! Can you people stop hitting my head? I'll look like a bruised apple by the end of this!”

“ _Lucifer_ , you get more annoying everytime you decide to open your mouth. Just shut up, get out if you want to.” Louis simply meant to mock him for his words at the club that he managed to remember but he couldn't help but notice the way Harry shuddered beside him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned.

Harry grinned at him, green eyes hazy and then placed kisses on his palm. “it's nothing, lovely.”

Louis sighed, eyes drooping dreamily. “Harry?”

Harry hummed. “Yes?”

“Can we go home, please?” he cuddled up to Harry like a clingy puppy. “I won't ask for anymore kisses, I promise.” he pulled away slightly when Harry runs a hand through his hair to look up at him. Suddenly, Harry's fingers caught in the tendrils of his hair and gripped them tight before tipping his head back so he could peer into Louis' eyes. And then Harry's mouth was on his.

His eyes widened at the force, then fluttered shut when Harry licked into his mouth to make Louis open them slightly and release a tiny whimper when Harry's hot tongue invaded his mouth. He gripped Harry's suit, not caring if he wrinkled them or not and pulled him even closer. He didn't know what to do at all— due to never being kissed before— and simply let Harry do all the work as he sat there and let out breathy little noises.

He whined and chased Harry's mouth in a daze when he pulled away, causing Harry to give him a smug smirk while he has the boy's hair in a grip. Heavens, he looked wrecked. “I hope this incident taught you to never run away from me again, angel.” then he pressed his face into Louis' neck to breathe his scent in, groaning at the sweet, delicious smell of his purity.

The scent that lured him to Louis in the first place, nobody pure had smelled that beautiful before and Harry was intrigued. He wanted to know more, bask in the scent so he stuck around. He protected Louis from all evil including himself, and then soon discovered he has fallen into Eros' trap and found himself unable to let go of the angel in his hold.

Louis visibly shivered at that then nodded, encircling his arms around Harry's neck before hooking Louis hooked legs on either sides of his hips. Harry thought it felt and fit just right being settled in between Louis' legs. Louis whispered something inaudible under his breath before hiding his face, Harry heard it just right but he'd like to hear it one more time so he hummed in question and tilted Louis' chin up to ask him again.

“What was that?” there was a sparkle in his eyes that told Louis he heard him just fine and was simply being mean to him and wanted him all sorts of hot and flustered and he was successful. Louis' face flushed hot with embarrassment and his lips turned into a pout, squirming around before slowly rubbing his legs against Harry's hips.

“Please. Fuck me,” and then it was like a dam had broken and all the words seemed to slip out of his mouth one after another as he clutched the front of Harry's suit and then tried to undo the buttons on his vest one by one using his shaky, nimble fingers. “fuck me, please, sir. Use me as you please.”

Harry's breathing hitched, then commanded something to Asmodeus and Lauren without his eyes leaving Louis. “You heard him.” Lauren didn't need to be told twice before she was already grabbing Asmodeus by the collar then disappeared into wisps of dark smoke. Louis' brain would need time to process and get used to that.

Harry's pulse quickened as soon as he pressed his hands on Louis' hips under the hem of his hoodie, his fingers running over the elastic on his panties before letting them snap against his skin, cock steadily standing up in attention as he thumbed on the soft skin of Louis' hips up to his waist. Without a warning, he lifted the boy up from under his thighs before dropping him down to the massive bed, bouncing from the force, he leaned upwards on his elbows against the pillows to watch Harry take his coat off, then his vest, undoing his tie up to the buttons of his shirt— doing all of it in a painfully slow manner.

Louis could only be so patient before he starts to insert his fingers in himself, but before he could do that, Harry was already climbing up and bed and crawling over to him without removing his clothes entirely.

“Open up, darling.” he ordered as he parted Louis' legs open so he could get between them, gently running his warm palms over the skin of Louis' thighs, causing the boy to shiver at the cold sensation of Harry's rings on his skin. Another teasingly slow moment where Harry hooks his fingers on the rubber of Louis panties to pull them down his bum without taking them off of the boy.

Harry took a shaky inhale as he basked in the sight of Louis all laid out like this underneath him, with the hoodie he has his surname on and his underwear halfway off of him, his most privates and delicate parts exposed to Harry and Harry only. He truly looked undeniably angelic and so incredibly, sinfully, erotic. Especially when Harry takes his hard cock in his large hand and his lips fell open in a tiny gasp.

“You're so wet,” Louis' legs fall open at Harry's comment, whimpering when the man thumbed at his slit and played with the pre-cum that oozed off it, lathering them down to his balls, “your dick is so tiny and not much use aside from being pretty,” Louis flushed at that. He pressed his middle finger l  
onto Louis' entrance, rubbing at the pink flesh in a way that had Louis squirming and gripping the sheets. “but you like it, don't you? Like it being neglected because you would rather be filled.”

Harry lifted both of his legs by his ankles and placed them on top of his shoulders and then sitting on his knees in front of him and before Louis knew it, Harry's finger was already inside of him moving back and forth in a slow, steady pace. Louis' hole burned from the sudden intrusion but he couldn't help the way his mouth opens in a silent moan and moves his hips back to meet every thrust of Harry's finger.

“Heavens, you're so desperate,” Harry grunted. “I knew you weren't as innocent as you smelled. Don't think I don't know about the day you smelled my clothes as you touched and inserted a finger into yourself like this.” he smirked when Louis' eyes widened in mortification and then pinning the boy's wrist to the bed before he could cover his face and then added a second finger in, thrusting them in a slow scissoring motion. Louis whined at the stretch, one of his legs falling from Harry's shoulders to his arm. He stuck a finger in his mouth and mewled high, hips jerking up when Harry curved his fingers in a certain angle and hit a good spot inside of him. Harry seemed to notice and continued to press on that one spot.

Louis thought Harry looked incredibly hot like this, on top of him, his large fingers in his ass and smug knowing he's driving Louis insane just by pressing on his prostate and stretching him open and ready for his cock. Large amounts of pre-cum dripped down his dick everytime Harry caresses that sweet spot inside him.

“You look so pretty down here, would love to lick you up,” Louis had no idea why but that was the turning point for him and he cried out, thighs quivering as he squirts white liquid to his stomach. “you probably thought about that, huh? Coming on my fingers like that, naughty.” Louis had an embarrassed expression as he nodded guiltily before rolling over on his stomach to groan and hide his face. He hears a bit of rustling before Harry's hands were on his hips and is pulling him back slightly upright so his ass is in the air.

“Would need you to come again. Can you do that?” he whispers, playing at Louis' hole making the boy whine helplessly and nod his head, wiggling his bum a little bit. Harry gave it a little smack, unable to resist the urge and then stared in awe at the way it bounced. “use your words. I want to hear you.”

Louis huffed his brows scrunching down before pushing his bum back on Harry's hands, wiggling around slightly. “yes, sir.” he felt his cheeks being spread apart before something warm and soft ran over his hole and he gave out a soft cry, it took a moment for his brain to process that it was Harry's tongue then he was bucking his hips up and pushing back, practically riding back on Harry's face. He whined like a petulant child when Harry once again inserted a finger in him.

“ _Nooo_ , please, enough. I want—” he mumbled against the sheets, squirming. “I want... else...” Harry grabbed ahold of his hips to steady him and then climbed back up.

“What was that?”

“...big...inside..” Louis sighed dreamily, seemingly drifting in and out of reality. The room went quite for a second, aside from the little noises Louis' made then there was rustling, the sound of a belt buckle being taken off and a small pop of something being opened and Harry's voice speaking over the silence.

“Louder, baby, I can't hear you.”

“... cock, please, sir, I'll be good...” Louis finally managed to whimper out before reaching down to spread his cheeks wide open. Harry hummed, taking his own cock out of his trousers and giving it a stroke, spreading the cold lubricant around the thick girth as he watched Louis' hole clench on nothing. He had long taken his shirt off and was left only in his dark pants with his cock out and ready. Just to be cheeky, he rested the length against the crevice of Louis' ass, rubbing slightly and letting it snap softly a couple of times on his entrance before finally deciding to slowly sink into Louis' warm and comfortable heat. The boy keened at the much bigger intrusion, pleased at the slight burn and the way it fills him so good, almost instantly getting the instinct to thrust back against it.

Harry chuckled low in his throat. “I know I've called you pure and innocent many times before but I know you just wanted cock. Didn't you?” the boy released a high moan when Harry moved his hips and nodded. “look at how desperate you are to be filled. God, you're truly deprived, angel,” he reached under Louis' hoodie to seek out his tiny little rosy nipples and found them all erect and puffy that he couldn't resist the urge to roll them in between his thumb and middle finger and then pulling on them. “show me how much you're such a desperate little whore for my cock and fuck yourself against it until you come.” Louis shivered at the feeling of his nipples being played with but he didn't need to be told twice, he held onto one of Harry's velvet pillows.

“Yes, yes,” he chanted absentmindedly, rocking himself back onto Harry's hard cock without a second thought and mewling high at the overwhelming sensation inside him. “ _ah_ , love your cock, sir, so good— _hnn_ _.._ ”

Harry gritted his teeth at the way Louis seemed to take him so well, his hole tight and snug around his cock that he was sweating just trying to fight the urge to thrust into him so suddenly and wreck him until tomorrow. “yeah? Tell me how it feels.”

“Like— like, _so good_ ,” he panted out weakly, trying his best to form a coherent thought. “you're so big and stretching me so good, so warm and full— _oh_ God, _Harry_ _!_ ” he squeaked out when he bucked his hips up in a certain direction and hit his prostate, eyelashes fluttering close. “love it when you hit my g-spot.” his pace begun to pick up, bouncing back harder and relishing at the smooth drag of Harry's cock inside him, pressing on his sweet spot so well that he began to see stars until his vision blacked out and he spurted come onto the sheets.

He slumped down, panting. He was incredibly spent and sore and he wanted a rest but Harry wasn't quite done with him yet, apparently, as he slipped his obviously still hard cock out of Louis and then manhandling Louis just enough to make him roll over on his back and his legs wide open.

“It's my turn now, angel. I'm sure you can come for me one more time,” he leant down and kissed Louis, biting and sucking at his lips until it was swollen red. There wasn't any warning or indication but he was relentless as he thrusted inside Louis, making sure the boy's svelte legs were spread apart just right and hooked them on his strong arms as he pressed inside Louis so deep and hard that the boy sees galaxies, forget the stars. Louis moaned loud and high in between Harry's thrusts, resorting to pulling his hoodie up even higher to reveal his sore nipples and fondle with them. Harry squeezed his waist. “you're so soft.” 

“You're just a virgin, but you're a complete cockslut, aren't you?” he adjusted Louis legs in his arms, deciding to just put them on his shoulders again so he could hold on the headboard for support as he moved his hips, merciless and hard in Louis, going as deep as he could, his hips loudly slapping against Louis' ass. He released a guttural moan at the silky, wet sensation of Louis' walls around his cock. “how does it feel, darling? Tell me.”

Louis sobbed, overwhelmed. “So deep inside, b-but good— _Oh!_ my g-spot— right there, daddy. Please, please, _please_ use me more.” Harry was amused at that little slip up while the boy kept babbling nonsense in his lust-ridden haze. He focused on hitting that sensitive spot inside Louis over and over again with the blunt head of him. He couldn't help but reach a hand to Louis' stomach and press down on it, lips quirking up when he felt the outline of his cock.

“I'm gonna get you so pregnant and full of my children.” he hissed out. Louis nodded his head unceremoniously, mind hazy. The way Harry gripped the headboard as he fucked Louis to his mattress, his muscles flexing every thrust and looked incredibly hot that Louis kept clenching around him, his neglected cock pooling pre-crum on his stomach as it kept dripping with every thrust Harry gives to his sweet spot. He was so wet.

“Please,” he sobbed, sticking a hand in his mouth. “breed me. Use me.” then his eyes were rolling to back of his head, eyes fluttering close and mouth falling open in a scream of Harry's name as he squirted the last bit of come he could release on his stomach. Tears well up in his eyes from how overstimulated he was and Harry still hadn't finished— until the man's hips begun to stutter, his rhythm falling into an uneven one and shaky before he's spurting loads of hot come inside of Louis, his eyes drooping and turning dark as he stared into Louis' dazed blue ones.

Harry really did intend to stand up and grab a clothe to clean the both of them off, but as soon as he decided to close his eyes just right after Louis did, he fell asleep.

—

“I still can't believe you're actually Lucifer.” Louis chimed in awe for the third time, staring starry eyed at Harry while the man typed away on his computer and sipped on his mug of piping hot coffee.

Louis was lounging around in Harry's office while the man worked, Louis doesn't know if it's his human work or the Lord of the Underworld one but he doesn't mind. He simply waited patiently in one of Harry's loveseat. This was after Harry had given him an explanation about everything that happened ever since, well, since they got together.

Though the first thing they'd discussed was how Harry put some sort of spell on Asmodeus and made it so he wouldn't be able to use his wings, and without them, fifty percent of his supernatural abilities are subtracted. That was right after Lauren had broken some of his bones (so that wasn't a dream) for what he did. Louis found that kind of hot.

“Is that bad?” Harry decided he would entertain the boy. “don't call me that though. I go by Harry now, and I'd prefer if you address me by that or _sir_ , if you want.” he ducked his head at the rolled up socks Louis threw at him.

The second one was about why Harry didn't touch him in any way considered sexually intimate before. Harry pinched his tiny and delicate nose before saying he wanted to keep Louis' purity in which Louis asked with, _‘what if I didn't’_ and Harry responded with, _‘you needed to be, or if I wanted to you'd be pregnant by now.’_ To sum it up, he wanted to keep Louis pure at first to protect him, and when time passed, it was only because he liked seeing how desperate Louis was, and he quotes, ‘I spoiled you in every other way, so what's wrong with that?’ and Louis thought, maybe he could believe Harry was indeed Lucifer. But he wasn't over the pregnant comment yet.

“No 's not? I mean, I dead think you were devilishly hot when we first met.” Louis rolls around the sofa and sighs dreamily. He'd been doing that a lot lately. “you were so scary.” he thought about the first time they met, Harry didn't smile, not at anyone— but Louis could've sworn he melted on the floor like microwaved marshmallows when he did.

Third was about Harry's family, which Louis found out were only paid actors— _cough_ — demons— that Harry hired to pretend to be his extremely religious parents to tip Louis off. Everyone was paid except for his “cousin” who did it for free out of boredom, who was actually Beelzebub— he went by Zayn now, from what he heard. Harry thought he did a fairly good job at that.

“And you look sinfully angelic in that nightgown.” Harry commented.

Oh, and yeah, Harry has a sister called Gemma whom he'd only knew about after she called Harry's phone to inform Louis about a package she sent or _‘a gift for Harry's angel’_ which was a cute nightgown that he wore right away without a second thought. Isn't that just nice. As nice as it was, until he'd confronted Harry about the weird disappearances at night, and he'd replied very nonchalantly with _‘when Lord of the Underworld work calls’_ and then, ( _‘So, you weren't cheating on me?’_ an exhasperated sigh, _‘no, Louis, I would never do that.’_ ) It was a conversation that just got Louis increasingly mad and elicited more questions than it answered.

Louis raised a perfectly plucked brow. “Is that right?” he let his sleeves slide down from his shoulders and batted his lashes.

Especially when he'd found out that Harry's actually been with, and fucked other people before him, which, of course, was normal and he should've guessed. But Harry said it so nonchalantly, with a wave of his hand like it didn't matter at all— and he knew it probably didn't, and that was all in the past but that didn't mean Louis wasn't allowed to be petty about it and throw a bratty tantrum.

“Yes,” Harry's pink tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. “you look absolutely delectable.”

Well, that tantrum ended up with Harry giving him his favorite chocolates and Louis on his lap, the boy's teeth on his shoulder as his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Harry's long fingers assaulted his prostate, or as he called it, his g-spot.

“Then stop working, get in here and show me. I'm bored _and_ horny! Make up for the one year of giving me blue balls.” he whined, pulling the hem of the gown up to his knees to reveal his thighs and then eagerly rubbed his legs together. Before he blinked, the last thing he saw was Harry putting his laptop away and then he was in between Louis' legs in a blink of an eye.

Looks like that was about to happen again.

“You're such spoiled little minx,” he managed to remove Louis' underwear in no time, kneading his ass in his hands. “want everything you want handed to you immediately. What have I done?” he clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

“You love it,” he squirmed around and looked up at Harry through his lashes, grinning innocently. “you love me.”

Harry hummed. “that I do, baby. My baby.” he grinned, dimples out. Louis' eyes drooped and he fell pliant in his hold.

Louis was _his_ angel and damned will be the man daring enough to try and take him away from his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have rushed the ending but who knows. thank u for reading <3


End file.
